Remorse Of An Adventurer
by D.D. Danger
Summary: When Hilda's mother passes away following the events of "The Ghost" David and Frida must continue the gangs adventures while Hilda copes. This is the first story in my series, The Huld Codices! Be sure to check out Viridescent Shadows!
1. The Storm

_I remember. I remember when she first joined the Sparrow Scouts, she had this energy… and also I got a badge for including her. Adding her to myself and David's ranks well, didn't always help us earn badges, but I did earn a friend. Adventure always followed Hilda, whether it was getting kidnapped by elves or accidentally almost stealing David's soul._

_About a month ago, I found out that bedrooms don't clean themselves, I know it seems silly, but I grew up with a room cleaning ghost. However when one of my books disappeared, he stopped cleaning. Hilda tried to summon the ghost back, and we ended up wrestling another ghost. At the time I was so frustrated I told her that I wished she had never moved here. My life would not be the same without Hilda, however…. Hers would still be okay if she had never moved here._

_We had to sneak out to fight the ghost. That night Hilda's mom came to find her, and she never did. Hilda's mom was killed by a drunk driver… all the while we were fighting over a book._

_Hilda blamed herself for constantly sneaking out and having adventures. She fell apart in front of our eyes. David's parents took her in, and only he's seen her since then. That was a month ago, but today I'm going to visit her for the first time since our fight._

**Remorse Of An Adventurer**

**Chapter I: The Storm**

"Are you sure now is a good time Frida?" David asked as I entered his house. I told him I was ready, although admittedly I wasn't sure what to expect. David opened the door to Hilda's room, although it could barely be called that. The walls were barren, as well as the floor. All there was to see was a closed window, a bed, and Hilda's blue hair, covering what of her was not under the sheets. "Hilda, you have a guest." David whispered. Hilda made a slight movement, signifying she was awake. I finally spoke.

"Hilda, it's me, Frida. I wanted to apologize for.. yelling at you that night. I know you were just trying to help in the only way you knew how." Hilda was silent and motionless. I felt like I owed this to her, to be here, but, I just couldn't look at her like this, it made me sick. I backed out of the room with David.

"Frida it's probably fine, she hasn't really talked much in the last month. She only gets up to use the bathroom and occasionally grab a bag of Jorts. Even then sometimes I have to force her to eat." I didn't know David was actually feeding her. I wanted to ask how he was managing to come to school and Sparrow scouts, but I couldn't mention it before his name came echoing up the stairs.

"David! I told you to lock the door, you've let the Woodman in!" His mom yelled, but wait? Who was the Woodman?

"Hey there Davey! Other kid!" Said a literal man made of wood, who had apparently come in without knocking.

"Woodman! We told you to knock. And don't call me Davey!"

The Woodman opened Hilda's door. "Hey little adventurer! Still laying in bed?" Hilda buried her head in the sheets. "You know you can't stay in here forever right? The woods, adventure, it's in your blood! I know you're upset but these things happen."

Hilda sprang to life at that moment, hopping out of bed and staring into the Woodman's eyes. She looked worse than I'd imagined. Her hair was dirty and almost matted. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying.

"I can do what I want!" yelled Hilda. She had already lost whatever spark had ignited. She sat on the bed. "My adventures killed my mom. I killed her. I don't deserve to be okay while she's gone." Hilda laid back down, on top of her sheets, and started crying. I'd never heard Hilda cry before. I had to walk away.

I moved down the hall to David's room. I hadn't been in there since the night with the Marra. David's room was cleaner than usual. Except for some strange cardboard thing on his desk. I sat on his bed. I didn't know what to do, how to help Hilda, or David.

"Okay, I got rid of the Woodman." said David coming into the room. "Sorry, he just started showing up about a week ago. I guess he was Hilda and her mom's friend in the woods or something."

"For a friend he didn't handle that well." I said.

"Well he's kind of a jerk in my opinion." David replied.

"So, David," I said. Your room is cleaner than usual."

"Yeah… can you keep a secret Frida?" I nodded. "I have been sleeping in Hilda's room for three weeks. She was crying so loud one night that I just, got in to bed next to her. She never looks at me, but she seemed to calm down, so I just kept doing it." I tried to not look shocked, but I couldn't keep a straight face. "It's nothing weird okay! I don't even talk to her or touch her or anything!" David looked embarrassed.

"I can attest to that Frida."

I jumped a little as Alfur's familiar voice sounded from across the room. The elf had stepped out of the little cardboard structure on David's desk. "Sorry to scare you Frida! I just thought you should know."

"David I don't know what to say, other than I'm amazed how much you've been doing. And still you seem so normal at school, and Sparrow Scouts." I finally said.

"She's done so much for me in a short time Frida. I just feel like I need to help, and I don't know how either."

"Hey again Davey!" We are once again interrupted by a now familiar voice, as the Woodman enters the room.

"Woodman! I told you to get out!" yelled David.

"I was going to but it was snowing so hard that I decided to stay."

"Snowing!? It was sunny when I showed up!" I said angrily. The Woodman walked over to David's window, opened it, and pointed smugly. David's face looked as shocked as mine probably did. There was several inches of snow on the ground, and more coming down.

"Well that looks like Weather Spirits." A new voice rang out in the room.

"Oh uh Frida, this is the Great Raven." David said gesturing towards a bird in Alfur's cardboard doorway.

"David, how many people are living in your house?"

"This is everyone that I know of." said David. I turned to the bird.

"So you're the Great Raven?"

"Uh, yes technically, although I'm not actually a Raven."

"Why are you so small then?" I prodded.

"Oh! Yes I use this form to lay low in town."

"Honestly with everything I've experienced recently I have no way to prove you are lying." I gave in.

"Anyway, yes Weather Spirits!" The Raven was flapping his wings expressively as he talked. "When two Weather Spirits meet, they have a debate, and while they argue it creates a storm. But this looks like several of them, who knows how long this will last!"

"I'm going to turn the radio on if you don't mind." The Woodman interrupts. He grabs Hilda's radio, which was sitting on David's desk. "I repeat, we have another confirmed death by The Black Hound! Citizens of Trolberg a warned to.." The Woodman turned the dial to a new station. "This is Victoria Von Gale, it looks like the snow will continue for, I'm not sure how long."

"That's odd," Alfur interrupts. "Usually Victoria Van Gale can predict exactly how long the weather will last. At least that's what Hilda used to say."

A crash plays through the radio and Victoria falls silent. "That's a bit worrying." says David.

"Maybe we should go check on her?" asks Alfur.

"I suppose that's what Hilda would do." I trailed off.

David looked to the floor "Hilda isn't really here anymore." This lead to an awkward silence in the room, only broken by the faint sound of Hilda crying down the hall. I stood up, trying to look confident.

"We'll do it for her then!"

The Woodman spoke "I hope you mean you all will do it. I'm gonna go listen to the radio downstairs."

David then stood up, also forcing a look a confidence onto his face. "Yes we will do it! For Hilda!"

The Raven jumped out of the window, transforming into his full sized form. David yelled "Twig!" and Hilda's loyal Deerfox came into the room. "Look after Hilda!" Yelled David, changing into his winter clothes.

"Wait David, I don't have winter clothes" I realized.

"Take Hilda's." Replied David. He pointed at Hilda's familiar coat in his closet. I felt somber looking at it. It took me a minute to come to my senses and take the coat.

"Let's go!" said the Raven.

"Frida! May I ride with you?" asked Alfur. I nodded to him and he jumped in Hilda's coat. I met David at the window, he was looking down at the ground, nervous.

"David, I'm sure Hilda has done this before, you can do it!" He nervously took a step onto the Raven's back. I hopped on behind him, grabbing onto the Raven as tight as I could. I can't believe Hilda could ride this but not a bike. The Raven took off, soaring through the storm, towards the weather station just outside of town. Hilda was a brave girl, at least she used to be. This was exhilarating, terrifying, and a little freeing. Just because I liked riding the Raven didn't mean I wasn't holding so incredibly tight that it probably hurt him. I couldn't really watch ahead of us as the snow hurt my eyes anytime I looked up. David screamed most of the way there.

I didn't know much about predicting the weather, but Victoria had a lot of big machines around her station. Did she live alone? It seemed like a huge place for one person, especially out in the mountains. The snow stopped suddenly as we approached. When we landed the snowstorm could be seen clearly, and it only covered Trolberg. All four of us were admiring the perfect circle of black clouds and snow around our home. Victoria was a scientist if anyone knew what was happening it needed to be her.

I pounded on the door. No one answered.

"Okay how would Hilda get in?" I asked myself, out loud.

"She'd break in maybe?" aid David. I looked to Alfur and Raven, both looking out of ideas.

"We'll break into the garage then!"

"Yes mam! " The Great Raven flung himself through the garage

window. David went up to and opened the now broken window.

"It was unlocked you know" He said. I followed him. Victoria's station was a little.. Cluttered. I was beginning to think I was right about her being alone.

"Hello, is someone there?" a voice said. An older woman came into the room. She definitely lived alone. Her hair and clothes looked worse than Hilda's.

"_What are you doing in my garage? What did you see?" She looked around._

"_We heard your broadcast and came to check on you." Said David._

"_Oh! Well don't worry! Everything is fine! I just knocked my microphone over!" she paused._

"_Well I don't get visitors up here often! Let's take a tour!" Victoria took us on a tour, explaining how the weather forecasting equipment works and her studio, but something seemed off she had moved very erratically the entire time, and some of the equipment seemed to not be working correctly._

"Okay that's everything! Now I can give you these Greater Trolberg Bureau of Meteorology key chains!"

"But that's not everything, you left out a bunch of machines, just in this room alone" I said.

"What about that door across the hall, it looks important." David added.

"That's just uh. My bedroom! It's a mess so you wouldn't want to see that." said Victoria. She scrambles over to the door. _She then locked the door and set her keys on a desk._

"What about that machine?" I asked. The machine was covered in levers and dials, and she had walked past it without a word during the tour.

"That is just a weather instrument fo.." Victoria was cut off when David, tripped and hit a lever on the machine. She moved very quickly to reset the lever, but no fast enough. The wind shifted outside and it began raining. A gale blew around the station. Victoria clambered and shut the machine off. The weather returned to being clear.

"What was that?" said David sounding amazed and baffled simultaneously.

"Nothing!"

"But I hit that lever and it started raining" countered David. The Great Raven hit the lever again while they talked, and it rained once more. He then flipped it back and it stopped

"Okay I confess, this machine can control the weather. A little. But imagine what controlling the weather would mean for the world! We could make it work for us!" she exclaimed.

"So are you making that storm that's burying Trolberg?!" David accused.

"No, but it is my fault. Through my research I discovered I could only control a small

amount of weather, because Weather Spirits cause storms. So I tried to invent a machine to lure one in." Said Victoria knowing she'd been caught.

"How does that work?" I asked.

"It's rather complicated, but I unfortunately lured more than I expected, and now a dozen of them are wreaking havoc on the city.

" I elbowed David, hoping he'd guess I needed a distraction.

"Oh uh, Miss Gale, could you show me the washroom?" said David. I was relieved he got the message as the pair walked out of the room. I turned to Raven and Alfur on his head.

"Okay Alfur, Raven, I need you two to try and stop the spirits from arguing." I said.

"I'm not very good at speeches." said Raven.

"I'll do it!" announced Alfur, triumphantly.

"I used to love debating before I moved!" The two flew back towards Trolberg as Victoria and David returned.

"We need to do something!"

"You can control the wind! Why not blow the spirits away?" I inquired.

"I doubt we can make enough wind. The storm has damaged my systems."

"Let's try. It is no or never after all."I said. Victoria nods in acceptance and gestures for David to back away. He moves over to Victoria's desk, and starts fumbling with her keyring nervously.

"Okay Frida, when I say so I need you to turn that crank, and hold it!" Victoria starts pushing buttons and pulling levers.

"Now!" She screams. The crank was hard to turn, and harder to hold. Outside the wind turned to a cacophonous drone, like the sound of an oncoming train, but louder. The clouds were beginning to break up. The machine started venting steam, and an alarm started sounding. Finally something gave and a panel flew across the room. The wind had died. The storm was still over Trolberg. Victoria lowered her head, looking hopeless.

"I knew it. I need coffee." said a defeated Victoria retreating with her head down, over to her coffee pot.

"Frida!" David's voice came out of nowhere. He must have left while we were running the wind machine. Victoria and I raced down the hallway, however I arrived first to Victoria's bedroom. Everyone was silent. David was right. It wasn't a bedroom. In a tube was a tiny sad looking cloud.

"Is this how you lured the weather spirits?" David snapped.

"You stole their baby?!" I added. David was hovering over a button labeled "Release".

"Please! You don't know what I had to do to catch it!" Victoria begged.

"No. How could you kidnap a baby!" David reached for the button. A crash interrupted him. We went to the main control room. The Raven and Alfur had crashed through the window.

"Guys we need to go!" said the Raven. Outside a Weather Spirit was bearing down on the weather station. It was growing dark.

"David come on!" I yelled as I helped him onto the Raven.

"Take me too!" pleaded Victoria. The room fell silent briefly.

"No. You are going to give the baby back!" I exclaimed. David threw Victoria's keys back to her. She looked at us in awe as the Raven took off. The large Weather Spirit flew in through the hole Raven had made. The sound of wind howling followed us as we flew away. I looked back in time to see Victoria's building emit a harsh light mixed with a powerful wind. The spirit exited, looking calmer and the building collapsed. Should we have stayed for her? Was she even alive? It was too late to look back on our decisions. Trolberg would not be buried alive, and together we saved everyone in the city, including Hilda.

To be continued in chapter II:

The Terror of the Night

Hilda: Remorse Of An Adventurer

Written by D.D. Danger (Tumblr blog nisse-room)

Original Concept by ghost-buddie


	2. The Terror Of The Night

_ I wish I was prepared for this. Saying I'm a kid sounds like an excuse but, I am. No one told me Hilda's mom would die. No one told me Hilda would be like this. It may not matter now. She'll probably never talk to me again, nor David, Alfur, even Raven. What I had done may have cost me everyone._

Remorse Of An Adventurer

Chapter II: The Terror of the Night

School had been canceled for days since the snowstorm. Cars were still stuck in meters of snow. Normally my mother wouldn't let me outside with there being this much snow but, when I told her I was visiting Hilda, she said yes. I don't even think our parents knew how to handle this situation. I talked to David about her just the day before. She won't even talk to his parents, only him. I trudged out of my door and slowly down the street, out of sight of my home so Raven could pick me up (I figured it was better than introducing him to my parents). Without the storm, riding him seemed more leisurely, the town looked amazing from the air, even covered in snow.

"How are things?" I inquired of Raven.

"Well, Alfur has been teaching me how to play elf poker; it's nice to learn from someone else with no hands. He also wrote a very flattering report about me."

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along, but I'll admit I was asking about Hilda and David."

"Oh... Well, not the best. Hilda keeps waking him up with her screaming. It may be best for you to talk to David about it." He didn't seem interested in talking about it.

I'll give Hilda credit, flying was faster than biking. I should've taken up her offer to ride a Woff. David's house felt warm and welcoming, but David… looked like neither of those things. He had bags under his eyes, and could barely keep his head up.

"David, you look... bad." I said, removing a bug from his hair; even it seemed to be asleep.

"Thanks for that Frida. And yeah I haven't been sleeping well for a few days." We walked up to his room as Raven returned to Alfur's cardboard house.

"Since the day after the storm Hilda has been having nightmares. Like, bad ones. She wakes up screaming every night, covered in sweat. Then she cries herself back to sleep. I tried to ask her about it once, but the most she could do was lock eyes with me. The look she had on her face, will be in my nightmares." David seemed to shiver a little.

"You don't think the Marra would give Hilda nightmares after what she's gone through do you?"

"Personally I prefer not to think about the Marra at all." David deflected.

"We could just find her and ask her? Or maybe the Rat King knows?"

"Chances are that she would just turn into a wisp of fire and run away from us if we tried to catch her. So Rat King I guess?" I'd never seen David less excited about one of my ideas.

"Okay, get ready, I'll tell Raven and Alfur. It'll be hard to get in the sewer with all the snow."

I explained our plan to Raven and Alfur, and Raven knew of an entrance to the sewer that might not be entombed. We were fortunate he was right. The sewer seemed even darker than the first time we explored it. That memory felt older than it was. I remember how excited Hilda was about it, how she smiled meeting the Rat King, Fortunately this time we did not end up washed away.

"Welcome back children" the Rat King's voice rang through the sewers. There was no exact word coming to mind to describe the voice, the sound made it feel like the walls were closing in.

"Rat King, we want to know if the Marra is giving Hilda nightmares" I said.

"I suspect you do not know as much of the Marra as you think you do. I could tell you something that may help. However as payment I need a very good secret." The Rat king seemed to be reaching out to us. I braced myself to let go of something deeply personal, however to my shock David stepped forward. He whispered to the Rat King and blushed a little; maybe it was just me but all the rats almost looked shocked in that instant. What secret did David have? The Rat King whispered back at David.

"Thank you Rat King." The ball of rats retreated into it's home.

"What did it tell you?" I inquired.

"There are more Marra in Trolberg than ours. And they're all meeting in the woods tonight. I'll explain on the way home."

We passed several hours at David's house playing Dragon Panic, a game Hilda had taught us all to love. At one point she passed by David's room, probably on her way to the washroom. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she only gave us a weak wave. David gestured for her to come sit with us. To our surprise she came and laid on David's bed. She remained there for a while, quiet, her hair falling off the side of the bed. When it came time for us to plan our visit with the Marra, Hilda remained by our side, seeming to listen. We waved bye to her as we boarded the Raven, and I looked back as we took to the sky, she was watching us leave. She probably wanted the dreams to stop too.

"When we are over the woods, keep an eye out for a campfire with an unearthly green glow!" David was shouting over the sound of wind passing us as we flew. Alfur climbed down to my ear to get my attention and pointed. He'd found it. I passed the info on to the Raven, and we began descending a bit away form the fire. We had earlier decided to attempt to surprise them, so they couldn't leave before we confronted them.

"David, this is really close to where the Sparrow Scouts camp-out always is!" I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks! I feel very frightened now!" David said rolling his eyes.

The Great Raven eased us down below the treeline, before transforming and boarding David's head. I'd never hiked off the trails before I met Hilda, and at this instant guided only by the weak lime light of the Marra's fire in the distance, I was glad she'd given me a chance to practice doing so. The glow grew more intense and we began hearing a shrill voice ahead. Peeking my head over a log at the edge of the clearing I can see a dozen Marra sitting in a circle around the ethereal green glow, their faces lit like jack-o-lanterns. Somewhere in there, a voice cuts through the howling wind like an obsidian blade.

"So he goes for the phone to call for help, but he looks and I turned the phone into a bird! He actually wet himself in the dream and the real world!"

"I know who this is about" says the Raven snickering quietly.

As her story concluded, the fire grew and the eyes of the Marras turned the same wicked shade of green. Some of the fire shot out of the pit, and was being absorbed by each Marra. It was now or never. I jumped out of my hiding spot, into the clearing.

"Hey Marras! I have a few questions for you!" I announced. The Marras were speechless, staring at me, until David made himself known.

"Hey girls! This is the kid I was talking about! Easiest scare of my life!" The Marra cackled, hovering over to David.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore! After everything I've been through and seen!" That took a bit of energy out of him clearly, he looked flushed.

"Well, David what if instead I told all your classmates how you sleep in the same bed as Hilda?" The girl rebuked. The other Marra's started making mocking sounds at David. A few were singing mockingly

"Hilda and David sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." He backed away, head down, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey That's not funny! David is just doing his best to be brave for her! For all of us!" I retort. Another of the marras creeps up on me.

"And what do you want Frida?" She was in my face now. Her eyes had wisps of fire running through them.

"Which one of you is giving Hilda nightmares? After everything she's gone through!"

"Ugh you mean the girl who's afraid of bikes and has no parents? She's not even a good scare anymore. We all happen to have certain types people who we like scaring."

"She wakes up every night screaming. Then she cries for hours. Stop it!" David sounded worn down, his voice weakening.

"It's not us kid!" David's former Marra had her arms crossed and her back to him.

"Then prove it."

"Why should any of us have to do that?" The blonde girl in front of me was waiting for my response, eyes glowing slightly, but I didn't have one.

"I'll let you haunt my dreams for a week!" David yelled. The girl in front of me turned to him, suddenly showing interest.

"So, all I have to do is prove we aren't giving your friend nightmares, and I can feed off of you for a week?"

"You can't be serious Kelly?" The Marra who had haunted David seemed annoyed.

"What? You said he was your easiest scare ever and I want to try!" She turned to David. "Make it two week and you have a deal." Kelly stuck her hand out to David, her eyes turning green. David closed his eyes and reached out his hand. A small green stream of light emitted from their hands. The other Marras turned into their flame forms and left, their gathering ruined for the night.

"Don't tell me we're walking to Trolberg." Kelly said, cross-armed. The Great Raven transformed, destroying our former hiding spot.

"I like your thinking kid." Kelly took the front-most spot on the Raven during our return trip. She didn't even hold on to him, she laid down on his back. She could fly though, so falling was probably not one of the girls fears. Did Marra have fears?

"Okay let's be quiet, we don't want to wake Hilda. Or my mom now that I think about it. This is probably more girls than I can have over this late." Kelly was already halfway through the window into Hilda's room as David was speaking. Hilda was rolling in the bed, sweating.

"This is usually what happens prior to the screaming. You're saying there's definitely no Marra behind this?" David looked like he was losing hope.

"I can go in there to check if you want." Kelly quipped. The Marra entered Hilda's head, a process just as terrifying as it had been the first time. Hilda continued writhing. After a few moments the Marra emerged, winded, her eyes dilated.

"What happened to this girl? That was horrible!" Kelly seemed scared, her cool facade broken.

"She blames herself, wrongly, for her mothers death." I explained.

"It's more than that. She thinks she's some kind of killer. She is watching herself drive over her mother in a car. That's not a nightmare, that's too low, even by my standards." Kelly had a tear in her eye as she sat down on Hilda's bed.

"I need to go think. And maybe talk to my mom." Kelly turned into a wisp of flame and flew out of the door. I had a lot to think about too and asked Raven to take me home. I thought about my parents, David's parents, and Hilda as we flew home over Trolberg, the city lights reflecting off of the snow.

I returned to David in the morning, school once again canceled. We ascended to Hilda's room. She was awake, petting Twig.

"I'm sorry Hilda. We tried to stop the nightmares for you. We talked to the Marras and everything." David was trying to comfort her.

I looked her in the eye. "Hilda, you can't keep believing her death was your fault."

"Frida, it was my fault. She came looking for us because we were out doing dangerous things. That's why I can't adventure anymore. No one else will die by my hands." Hilda no longer had her usual confident voice.

"That's rubbish Hilda! Some idiot killed her, and you were just trying to help me!"

"And I failed Frida! All I did was make your life worse. My mom died for nothing!" She barked, her fists clenched against her side, ready to fight. But her watering eyes were soft and pink; iris' like melted chocolate.

"Hilda you raised the dead for me! I don't care if it didn't work! Who other than you would go that far for a friend?"

"It was a stupid choice, and I'll never take a risk like that again! I'm a bad friend and a bad person!" Hilda shot back before turning over into her sheets.

I couldn't take her talking about herself this way. She was such a great person, possibly the greatest I knew.

"Hilda!" I howled, hitting her across the face. The room fell silent. David was covering his mouth. Raven and Alfur were shocked. Hilda looked me right in the eye for a second, before turning her face into her pillow and crying. She wasn't just crying however, she was screaming. It was a horrifying sound, the screech shaking me to my core.

"I'm. I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!" I pleaded, tears already filling my eyes

"I think you should leave Frida." David said, trying to be calm. I ran out of his house and into the snow. I continued into town, running from what I'd done. What was wrong with me? I just wanted her to stop talking so badly about herself. Would she ever forgive me? Should I even forgive myself? As I came into town, I heard some music. I came upon the Woodman, playing music for loose change on some sort of string instrument.

"Frida right?" He asked. I nodded.

"You look like you just committed a crime, you don't seem the type, but who am I to judge" He stated, obviously judging me.

"I just hit one of my best friends..." I whispered under my breath.

"That doesn't seem very friendly."

"I'm not sure what I was thinking, or if I can take it back." I sat next to the Woodman, and listened to his song, watching the people of Trolberg pass by. Did I even deserve friends?

To Be Continued in Chapter III: The Price

By D.D. Danger, inspired by Ghost-Buddie


	3. The Price

_ There are things kids were never meant to see. I'd seen so much already. Elves, Marra, Vittra, Thunderbirds, even witchcraft. I saw Hilda crash like a falling star. What I wish I knew was how far she'd fall. _

_ There are things kids were never meant to see. What I saw today, was one of them._

**Remorse Of An Adventurer**

**Chapter III: The Price**

Some time had passed since I hit her. School in Trolberg was back underway, as well as Sparrow Scouts. David avoided me at school and he had skipped the last few Sparrow Scout meetings. I'd seen Raven and Alfur in town. They didn't notice me, or pretended not too. I made myself a pariah. The Woodman tried to give me advice about letting people go and living life without anyone's help. I had the feeling there was more in the Woodman's past than he wanted to admit. I finally took the time to clean my room properly. When I'd lay down to sleep I'd think about how everything turned out this way, because of a book. In my dreams I am repeatedly forced images of Hilda, with a bruise on her face. Sometimes I hear that cry too, the sound of betrayal.

I talked to Kelly the Marra about my dreams. During the day she was just another citizen of Trolberg, actually a neighbor of mine; maybe the Marra weren't undead? We spent a while talking, I'd never call a nightmare spirit nice, but she could be pleasant. Kelly offered to show me "the Marra way", but I declined. I'd seen enough fear for one lifetime.

Two in the afternoon on a Saturday, just over two weeks since I had talked to David. I was sure I wouldn't hear from him so soon, but that wasn't the case today.

"Frida! David's on the phone!" My mother's voice echoed through my house. David? Calling me first? There was no way he was going to let me off this easy.

"David?" I answered the phone.

"Frida, my house, ASAP." The line went Dead. It was much quicker to leave home now that the snow was mostly gone. I rode my bike to David's house, where he waited at the door. He looked like he'd seen a ghost, but one more terrifying than in the graveyard. Running up the stairs, I burst through the door to Hilda's room to find the bed empty but for covers strewn across the bed.

"Where is she David?"

"I don't know Frida! That's why I called you. I came to check on her, and she was just. Gone. Didn't even take Twig." The Deerfox looked worried as well, tears practically running down their soft fur as they huddle under Hilda's covers.

"Have you told Raven and Alfur?"

"No, they went out today. Something about doing reports from the sky or catching a movie… I DON'T KNOW." Of course.

"We need to go through this room, and look for anything to tell us where she is." We began tearing through the room. Fortunately Hilda had still not unpacked much.

"I feel weird looking through her laundry Frida." David said, holding a pair of underwear away from himself, like it was the worst thing he'd ever touched.

"David. *sigh* You've both worn each other's clothes."

"Please don't talk about that day." He pleaded.

Soon there was only one spot left to look soon enough, under the pillow Twig was laying on. After shooing the Deerfox we finally found a book. David attempted to read the title.

"volumen unum aliquam operam magicam" "I don't like this one bit. It feels... witchy." It was time for a trip to the library.

We sped through town on our bikes; Woodman waved at us as we passed through his usual haunt. Trolberg's library was beautiful, and one of the oldest buildings in town. The entire building seemed only to have one librarian though. She was a strange woman, purple and black hair, always seeming to know what you needed when you walked in (She'd also accidentally lead Hilda to almost steal David's soul once). Hopefully she would be able to help us.

David and I stood in the opening of the library. The silence was deafening. There's never many people in the library anymore, shame.

"Hey." David jumped at the voice of the librarian. The librarian was on a ladder to our right, sorting books. How was she so quiet?"What are you kids up to? Haven't seen you since that thing with the ghosts."

"Hi miss," I spoke. "We need your help. Hilda's disappeared, and we found this hidden in her room." I showed her the book. The librarian slid down and snatched the book away.

"How'd she sneak this out of here! And what more could she want to do with ghosts?"

"What do you mean?" David seemed confused.

"This book is about necromancy! The stuff in here is way to advanced for her!"

"David, you don't think she'd try too..."

"Johanna" David's utterence of the name brought the room to a silence.

"She knows she can't! It's one thing to raise a ghost but, bringing someone to life! She'll kill herself in the process! What the hell is wrong with her!" She pulled a set of keys out of her cloak and turned towards the exit at high speed.

"We need to stop her. Let's go to my car. And don't tell your parents I swore in front of you! It helps with my anger!" The librarian led us out the door and locked it behind us. The key was an old skeleton key, adorned with a skeleton on it.

The librarian motioned us into her car. She frantically jumped in and tried to start the car. It took a few tries, and she mumbled something about her salary under her breath as she fought the car.

The city of Trolberg zipped by us as the librarian drove, with a bit of neglect for the speed limit. David (and honestly myself as well) had never felt so helpless. Would Hilda really die?

The car rumbled from the road onto the path belonging to Trolberg's cemetery. Through the windshield an ominous glow came into view, it vaguely resembled the light of the Marra's fire, but more blue. The librarian brought the car to a screeching halt. Everyone made their exit. Hilda was in front of us, floating in the air, arms and legs floating weightlessly, surrounded by a blue aura.

"Kid, stop! You don't have the strength to do this without dying!" pleaded the librarian. Hilda turned her head to us slowly, as if her neck was disconnected revealing her eyes, which glowed a deep shade of blue. David gasped and took a step back.

"Hilda! Your mom wouldn't want this!" I was hoping she had enough common sense to agree. Instead she looked me in the eyes.

"No!" Hilda turned back uttering another part of her spell. Her body convulsed and a beam of light shot from her body into her mother's grave.

"No! Now she won't even be able to stop it!" said a defeated librarian, dropping to her knees. Hilda began screeching like I've never heard a person scream before. Her veins began glowing the same shade of blue. Did I push her to this? As we stood in inaction, David took a step forward.

"Hilda! I won't let you do this! I won't let you meet the same fate as your mom!" David leapt forward into a sprint toward Hilda. I wanted to stop him but I was frozen. He grabbed her hand and immediately recoiled, holding his hand and in tears.

"There are people in this world who need you Hilda!" David was crying harder now. Hilda was still screaming, and her clothes were now ablaze. David looked from Hilda to the grave in front of her.

"I know what you're thinking kid! Don't do it! You could die too!" The librarian locked eyes with David. He then looked to me, and jumped.

David's body hit the beam of light emanating from Hilda and was thrown to the ground like a ragdoll. The beam grew in brightness before erupting and blowing Hilda back several meters.

"Oh fuck!" The librarian sprinted over to Hilda's body. I collapsed to the ground, as I gazed upon the smoking bodies of the only two people I'd ever called friend.

"Frida! Check him, please!" The librarian was over Hilda's body checking her vitals. With tears in my eyes I moved over to David. The beam had burned through his shirt. He was barely breathing. The librarian ran over.

"Hilda's breathing" She announced. We were both over David. He smelled of burnt clothing and other things that made me want to puke. The librarian carefully moved David, revealing his back, covered in cuts and bruises.

"His head looks okay." A sound behind us distracted us. A small crowd had gathered.

"Shit, not again," whispered the librarian, stepping away from David."I'll deal with them okay?" She assured me. I looked back at David, and hugged him as tight as I could. He had to wake up, and so did Hilda! As I cried into the tattered remains of David's shirt, he took a deeper breath and placed a hand on my back.

"David?" I asked, pulling myself away from him. "Say something David!" I begged.

"Fuck" He whispered weakly. I looked at him as he slowly rose to a seated position.

"She was right, that did help." David's head slumped and that's when I saw it. I couldn't help but gasp.

"What? Is there a bug on me?" He asked as the librarian was returning.

"So if anyone asks Frida, they were attacked by the Black Hound." She trailed off once she saw David.

"Wow," She nealt down and joined me in looking at David.

"Just tell me already!" He said angrily. I finally spoke.

"David. Some of your hair... it's blue."

To Be Continued in Chapter IV: The Nisse

By D.D. Danger, inspired by Ghost-Buddie


	4. The Nisse

_ Loneliness is an eerie feeling. It's hard to know how much a person means to you until they aren't there for a while. But perhaps I wasn't the only lonely one roaming the streets of Trolberg. _

Remorse Of An Adventurer

Chapter IV: The Nisse

We loaded Hilda into the librarian's car with David favoring one side the whole time. On the drive back we made plans to sneak Hilda back into her room at David's house. Aside from her clothes being singed she was unscathed.

"She'll be good as new once her life force comes back." asserted the librarian. As for David, his injuries could be hidden, but there was nothing to do about the blue streak in his hair. The librarian said she'd so some research for him, but there was little she could do then.

Ultimately David got grounded for "dying" his hair. It would be hard to keep up a ruse about him having highlights in the future, but it would manage for a while.

A few days had gone by without seeing David when I walked into town and was flagged down by the Woodman.

"So you guys had an eventful night a few days ago I hear." He asked.

"Hilda and David got attacked by the Black Hound, yes." I returned the lie, as the librarian requested.

"See, I know that's not true. Only weak-minded people can have their memories altered by magic. That being said, your secret isn't my business." I was both terrified and relieved, because the lying was wearing hard on me.

"I don't think we'll ever have Hilda back." I said, taking a seat next to him.

"You still have her. She's just going through a change is all. Even if she's different, she'll still be the girl you knew." The Woodman picked up his instrument and began playing with the strings.

"She's certainly the only kid I know who could do what she did the other night."

"Hilda might come off as brave to you, but don't mistake her fearlessness for bravery. She doesn't do well with change, and this is certainly a big one." He paused to play a little tune.

"If you are looking for bravery, look at your friend. He is the one that risked his life for that girl."

"David has changed a lot too I suppose. Maybe I'm the one who isn't adapting well?"

"Not for me to say Frida." A moment of silence passed.

"That was the end of the conversation. I'd like some alone time."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Why don't you talk to that guy." The Woodman pointed towards a small furry creature in an orange shirt.

"What is that thing?"

"It's a Nisse, a house spirit. They are normally hidden, but they become visible if they get banished from their home."

"Banished?"

"Yea. For stealing or some other crime."

"You want me to talk to a criminal?"

"I bet new Frida would want to." Alright. I could do that. New Frida. I moved in front of the Nisse.

"Hi, I'm Frida. who are you?" The Nisse immediately stood up and began walking away.

"Hey! Aren't Nisse supposed to be invisible?" He stopped.

"If I answer your questions will you leave?"

"Sure." The Nisse sat back down.

"Okay first off Nisse aren't invisible, in every house there is unused space, like behind the bookshelf, and Nisse can enter a sort of extra room, which is made up of that unused space."

"And your name?" I interject.

"Oh, Tontu."

"Is that a common Nisse name?"

"We are all named Tontu."

"That's interesting, doesn't it get confusing?"

"No, Nisse avoid each other generally."

"Well Tontu I must ask, how did you get banished?"

"I was framed! Something burst through my home and destroyed it, and I got blamed." He seemed honest enough, was he really a criminal?

"I might know a place you can live."

"Really!" said Tontu excitedly.

"Yes." I led the Nisse home with me. I checked to make sure the coast was clear before leading him to my room. Maybe this is what it was like being Hilda?

"Not very organized, are you? Tontu asked, looking at my still uncleaned room.

"It's a long story." I still felt a bit ashamed about it. It is what started this whole mess in the first place.

"It's okay, I like it!"

"Really!?"

"Yea. Tons of unused space to live in."

"Hey Tontu. Can I come into the extra room with you?"

"Okay, fine." groaned Tontu. He grabbed my hand and pulled me under my bed, but instead of just under the bed, we entered a tube of light at a speed where I couldn't help but scream. We just as quickly dropped into an odd room, full of holes and old junk.

"So you guys collect unused stuff I'm guessing?"

"Yea. Anything that's been forgotten."

"And the holes are all the unused space?"

"Correct. You're quick" responded Tontu as I peaked out from under my refrigerator. I returned to the Nisse room and noticed a larger item. A couch.

"How does a couch end up here?"

"Sometimes we take unused items like that as offerings." I jumped down on the couch and landed on something hard. I grabbed the object out from under me. It was my book! The one I'd fought with Hilda over!

"What's wrong?" They had clearly noticed the emotions welling up inside me.

"Well a few weeks back I..." Suddenly a small Nisse emerged from next to the couch and ran across the room. Then we noticed the two Nisse on the other side, and they noticed us. They barred their teeth as Tontu pulled me out of the Nisse room. We bolted down the stairs and out of the door with two pairs of eyes staring from under the couch as we left.

"I should have known. There aren't many houses without a Nisse."

"Wait, I know one more place we can try." Tontu followed, although he now seemed distrustful of my help.

"Can you do that thing outside? It would make this much shorter."

"No!" Tontu seemed serious.

"The unused space outdoors is so vast, there's no guarantee you'll ever come out if you go in."

"Okay. We'll walk then."

We rounded the corner to David's house as twilight faded to night, devising our new plan.

"Okay, we need a pebble to get his attention." Tontu threw me a small stone, and as I readied my aim to hit David's window, I slightly changed my aim and hit Hilda's, knowing he was likely laying with her. David opened her window and peered down at us. He was mouthing something, but it was anyone's guess what it was. He left the window and soon the window in his room opened and Raven emerged, frightening Tontu, to bring us to Hilda's room. As we entered David returned, carefully closing Hilda's door.

"What the heck Frida! I'm grounded and you brought a _Nisse_ with you! Do you think you're Hilda now, bringing creatures home with you!" David turned to look at Hilda as he spoke, the streak of blue hair crossing over his face.

"David just... talk to him. I don't have time to explain everything, but he's nice okay?" David sat down with a sigh and Tontu told him about how he was framed, how Nisse spaces worked, about how he missed his yellow house and the duck who lived in his yard. David explained about the streak of blue in his hair. After a little time Tontu looked my direction.

"That reminds me Frida, What were you going to say about that book?"

"Oh yeeaah. Funny story, my missing book was in my homes Nisse room all along." The room fell silent for a moment.

"Are you SERIOUS! We wrestled a GHOST. For _nothing_?"

"My _mom_ would still be alive." We all turned to Hilda, surprised to hear her voice. She gave my an empty look. "We wouldn't have fought, and YOU," Hilda had tears in her eyes. "You wouldn't have hit me."

David grabbed my arm and pulled me out into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"FRIDA. Why would you tell her that."

"I- I wasn't thinking about Hilda's mom! I'm sorry! This is all my fault, all of it!" David looked me in the eye.

"Frida, you can't keep thinking like that. Or you'll end up like Hilda. Just accept your mistakes because you can't change THE PAST. Hilda's mom, is not coming back. My hair, is not changing back. Nothing can change back. Nothing. But the three of us. We can still stick together." David held out his hand. I grabbed it and we shared a firm handshake.

"Congratulations!" Alfur had been watching from his home the entire time.

"Yeah agreed." The Raven's head poked out of Alfur's house. he must've snuck out of Hilda's room when the yelling started.

"What were you two up to anyway?" I asked.

"Uhhh… paperwork." Alfur answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey you forgot about me." Tontu emerged from under David's dresser.

"Sorry! I hope Hilda wasn't too angry with you!" David said.

"No, actually we talked a bit. We have a lot in common. I just came to say goodbye to Frida."

"Hilda is talking to you now?"

"Well, Yeah! She asked about Nisse stuff and talked about you two. Anyway I'm gonna snag a bag of Jorts and get back to Hilda." Tontu disappeared.

"Well, that was unexpected." I said.

"Yeah. She never talks to me much, and I think I stole her hair." said David.

"Don't worry about the hair David. Maybe you can be in a band someday"

"Well I did always like singing, although I'm nervous since the time Hilda almost stole my soul." We both giggled quietly.

"Hey since I'm here, are you, Alfur, and Raven going on the Sparrow scout year end camping trip?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm going to be ungrounded just in time!

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Frida!" Alfur and Raven waved.

"Is Hilda coming?" I asked David.

"No. We agreed she'd start Sparrow Scouts next year maybe. Besides, I'm already nervous enough about the Black Hound."

"David, you know all the sightings of the Black Hound were proven false."

"What about the deaths Frida?"

"They said that was just another random wolf attack. Besides the campground is private property. Raven leader wouldn't let us go if it wasn't safe."

We returned to Hilda. She gave me the same empty stare.

"I'm sorry about bringing up the book." I grabbed my arm nervously.

"Okay" Hilda mumbled, looking back down at Tontu.

"Okay. I should go then." I hugged David and Raven helped me to the ground.

I pat myself on the back as I walked home. Good job new Frida. I rounded the corner to my street and saw a large pair of eyes in the distance. I jumped back, ready to dash around the corner. But when I looked again, they were gone. I suppose David left the Black Hound on my mind. I picked up the pace though, making sure to get home before sundown.

To Be Continued In Part V: The Black Hound

Hilda: Remorse Of An Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie


	5. The Black Hound

_I was alone with Hilda now, hand in hand with her unconscious body, as the void consumed us._

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Chapter 5: The Black Hound_

Some time had passed since that night in the cemetery. Tonight was the Sparrow Scout year end camping trip. I stood near the entrance to the Sparrow Scout campground as my fellow scouts arrived with their parents. I spotted David amongst the group and waved him over to me, just as Raven Leader called everyone to attention.

"I see everyone is here, so let's begin! Welcome to the Sparrow Scout year end camping trip! We'll have a few minutes for the parents to say their goodbyes before tent setup and..."

"Are you certain the kids are safe?" My mother interrupted.

"I understand there has been some concerns about the recent wolf attacks and the supposed Black Hound, but once again, this is a secure private campground, and any wolves will have to go through me first!" Raven Leader never failed to inspire confidence.

After calming down several other parents the cars began leaving, and eventually only Raven Leader's was left. Tents were set up and Raven Leader split everyone into teams for a scavenger hunt, which my team completed first. David had brought Alfur with him and Raven was lingering around the trails in his small form.

Evening fell and a bonfire was lit. I sat with David and Alfur, having smores, when suddenly one of the girls came over.

"David I've been meaning to ask, What did you do to your hair? Is it for Hilda?"

"I just thought it was a nice color." David stammered.

"I heard that you cuddle with Hilda every night!" The other scouts made mocking sounds at David.

"N-no she's my sister!"

"That doesn't prove you don't."

"It stops her from crying every night, ok! So drop it!" David was puffing out his chest a little. The girl returned to her friends, who all began whispering about who knows what. David sagged back onto the log he had been sitting on.

"Don't worry about them David. They have no clue what we've seen." I assured.

"I agree, you're an excellent brother David!" Alfur added from David's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." David smiled. The rest of the fire was peaceful. Raven even snuck in behind us for a bit of food. Before we knew it Raven Leader sent us to bed.

"Frida!" A whisper came from outside my tent.

"Frida!" It was David's voice. I emerged from from the girls tent to find David with Alfur and Raven.

"What David?"

"I heard a noise in the woods."

"Raven could you check and see if anything is in the woods for him?" As Raven took off I looked towards the woods. I swore I could see a small light deep in the woods. After a few seconds I realized the small green glow was growing. A bright green wisp shot out of the woods and zoomed between myself and David.

"Was that-" Before David could finish another wisp shot by, and then several more came through the air. One of the wisps slowed and took its human form. Kelly the Marra.

"Frida you need to go." Kelly looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Why?"

"Just go!" The girl returned to wisp form and flew off to catch the other Marra.

"What was that..." The ground suddenly began shaking. As the sound grew more campers awoke. The sound had a rhythm like footsteps.

"Everyone back in your tents!" Raven Leader had emerged from her tent. She was brandishing a rifle.

From the woods a creature burst through. It felled two trees, each crashing into the ground, branches snapping of in all directions. The creature was black as the night, save for it's glowing red eyes. The Black Hound.

The creature broke into a sprint, heading right at the boys tent, and Raven Leader fired her gun. The Hound came to a halt and its eyes burned into Raven Leader's. She cocked her gun to fire once more.

"Run."

The campers began running in a panic toward the parking lot as the Black Hound bared its teeth and dashed at Raven Leader. David grabbed my hand and we sprinted past her, sights set once more on the Hound.

From behind us came a gunshot and a thump. I turned my head back and witnessed the Hound coming back to its feet, Raven Leader lifeless a few meters ahead of it. The Black Hound leaped in between those of us still in the campground and those in the parking lot, inching toward us slowly, snarling and making an unearthly growl.

"Frida! Throw a rock at it!" David yelled.

"I'm sorry?" I returned in disbelief.

"I have a plan! I need you to lure it away from everyone!" I didn't have a plan, so I moved towards a rock, and then towards the Hound, and threw my best throw. The rock bounced off of the Hound, and it turned towards me.

"Now what?" I turned to see David holding Raven Leader's gun. The weapon dwarfed him. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"Maybe! I watched Raven Leader do it!" I began backing away as the Hound grew closer.

Bang! A single gunshot hit the hound in its side. A few meters to my side lay David, the guns recoil knocking him to the ground and the gun out of his hand. The hound moved towards David and I sprinted in the same direction.

I slid in and scooped the gun up and held it in front of me as the hound came down with a bite. It's teeth clamped on the gun, just missing my hands. t's head swung to the side, throwing me away from David. I watched in horror as the hound sniffed at a now crawling David, tears were streaming from his eyes.

"Hey!" Raven Leader's voice came from behind me. She threw a rock at the hound, taking its attention. As the hound moved from David I went towards him. He was struggling to get to his feet.

"The gun messed up my shoulder Frida." He sounded like he was in agony, and something was definitely off with his right arm. David and I turned towards the parking lot. All the others were out of sight, and Raven Leader was fighting the hound with her bare hands.

She dodged a swat from the Hound as we hurried past them. The parking lot was mere meters away when we heard two smacks in quick succession. I turned and was immediately hit. The Hound had pinned me with a painful amount of force. It's face was so close I could only see it's pointed teeth, and feel the heat of its breath. I closed my eyes.

Bang! Thunder clapped. I opened my eyes just as the lightning faded from the sky. The Great Raven collided with the Hound, knocking it into the closest tent. I rolled to my side to find David. We both got to kneeling position while the Hound was watching Raven circle. The Hound now had three large gashes on its face, crossing through it's left eye. Raven suddenly moved to gain altitude and it was clear two people were riding him.

Swooping down over the Hound, one of the figures jumped off and came into view. With her blue hair waving behind her, Hilda planted herself on the Hound's back. The Hound began moving erratically in an attempt to shake her as Raven passed over our heads, dropping his other passenger next to us.

"Tontu?"

"I'm here to help." He said in a surprisingly calm voice. Raven dove in again towards the Hound only to be slammed into the ground by the hounds massive paw. Raven slid away from us as he plowed into the ground. Hilda had now clawed her way onto it's head and was taking swings at it's remaining eye. The Hound was now running at us, Hilda in tow. I braced for impact as Raven blindsided the Hound, knocking Hilda off it's head and the Hound into another tent. Raven followed and summoned a near deafening bolt of lightning.

"Are you hurt?" said Hilda, walking over to us, clearly winded.

"Are you mad?!" David limped up and hugged Hilda.

"If saving your butts is mad then yes." Hilda smiled at me.

Suddenly the Raven and Hound rolled back into the camping area, the bird landing limp on the ground. The Hound began coming at us once more.

"Tontu. Plan B!" Hilda announced.

"No! I can't!" I narrowly jumped out of the path of charging Hound. When I looked up only David was left with me. I turned to the parking lot to see the Hound turning, Hilda was hanging out of the Hound's mouth by her sweater, and Tontu holding onto her. The Hound ran towards David and I once more.

"Tontu!" Hilda screamed.

"No! You'll die!" He pleaded back. The hound shook its head and Hilda's sweater gave, sending her and Tontu into the air. They landed separately and the Hound skidded and turned right in front of me. He ran back in Hilda's direction as I dashed forward and went for Tontu.

Hilda let out a piercing scream as I slid to my knees next to Tontu. I looked in horror as half of Hilda hung out of the Hound's mouth. She was pounding against its teeth in vain. David had come up behind, now likely running only on adrenaline. He grabbed Tontu.

"What's plan B!"

"I'm supposed to grab the Hound and take it into the outdoor Nisse space, but..."

"You might not return." I said.

"If Hilda's in that things mouth she'll get sucked in too!"

"She's as good as dead in it's mouth anyway!" David yelled. Just then I noticed the black hound stop. It turned to us. Hilda was still now, blood running down her back and into her hair.

The Hound charged at us.

"Tontu! I'll get Hilda, just do it!" David commanded.

"For Hilda." Tontu said, quiet but firm. David and Tontu edged in front of me. No, I thought. Time for new Frida.

At the last second I pulled David clear and grabbed Hilda. As the entrance to the Nisse space opened the Hound loosened its grip and disappeared.

But it was too late. I was pulled into the portal. I was alone with Hilda now, hand in hand with her unconscious body, as the void consumed us.

To Be Continued In Part 6: The Bonds That Bind Us

Hilda: Remorse of an Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie


	6. The Bonds That Bind Us

_I never liked being alone. This however, was a new kind of alone. No one could come up with anything to say to me. Yet another night spent crying with Alfur alone by my side. Another night hoping Frida and Hilda were somewhere other than my nightmares._

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Chapter 6: The Bonds That Bind Us_

The people in town started calling me a hero not so long after that night. I had a hard time explaining what had actually happened, and that all I did was shoot the Black Hound once. How could I explain that the symbol of the town, The Great Raven, fought the Black Hound and neither were anywhere to be seen by the time a lowly Sparrow Scout returned with help? Of course Raven Leader not remembering much after fist fighting the Hound didn't help me.

At least people did believe that I had used Raven Leader's rifle and that the hound had taken two of my friends with it when it disappeared. The evidence for those things was pretty obvious, whether anyone liked it or not. It was hard to deny my dislocated shoulder or Hilda and Frida's sudden absence. All that was left of them was Hilda's beret, found lying at the gates of the leveled camp.

Then, it really started to set in. All the kids and adults in town apologizing about Frida and Hilda to me. What they were apologizing about I don't know. They said their peace, and then just seemed not to know what to do with me afterward. My parents tried to address things, but didn't do much better than anyone else. Now, I'm the miracle survivor, a hero, and my two closest friends are gone forever.

There were also the awful pains in my stomach, ever since that day. The doctor told me I was fine, but the pains just keep coming back, like someone has a chokehold on my stomach.

"Hey David!" I looked over and saw Alfur leaning out of his house. The elf had bailed from the fight with the hound around the time I picked up the gun. He ended up unscathed, and I can't really blame him for it, unless the Black Hound had signed the paperwork.

"How's Raven doing?" I asked.

"Physically, he's going to be fine, but I don't think he's doing so well over the loss of Hilda and Frida."

"I don't think any of us are." There was a moment of shared silence between us.

"Did that dream wake you up again?" Alfur asked. Tears began flowing as I thought back on the memory turned nightmare.

"I don't know if I can call it a dream Alfur. I keep seeing it whether I'm awake or not. You show up at my side, and everyone else is gone. Then we get up and head for the camp gate, and we find Hilda's beret."

"She could still be alive you know; especially if Frida is with her."

"Alfur, you don't GET IT. Hilda's beret _never_ falls off. She never leaves it. Having it here in my hand… it makes it feel like she's never coming back." The beret soaks my tears as I cry into the last piece of her there is.

"David, maybe it's time you and I go outside?" I glare at the elf. "I'm not saying we have to stop grieving or anything." He blurts, trying to clarify his thoughts. "Just…"

I nod, and grab my orange sweater from the floor. Alfur jumps on my shoulder.

"Alright David, let's go."

"Hold on!" I turn and grab Hilda's beret, placing it gently on my head.

"You don't want to wash that or anything?" Alfur says as we go out the door.

Not long after leaving whistling filled the air, followed shortly by the Woodman coming into view. He was carrying a book and some tinder.

"I haven't seen you in a few days, Woodman."

"I was at home."

"You have a home?"

"Yes"

"Why are you constantly breaking into our homes then?"

"I don't like being in mine too long."

"You are very weird, Woodman."

"And you are very rude, David."

"Why are you in Trolberg anyway?" I asked after processing his insult.

"Let's just say I was trying to prevent something bad from happening. Again. But it's too late now, and all I have is my reading once again." I was so confused about Woodman, what did he mean by "again"?

While I was lost in thought he looked back at the space behind me and began moving on.

"When will you be home David?"

I looked at him sideways, taken aback by the question "Why?"

"I need to know when I'll have to leave your house." I shot him a dirty look; he simply nodded and went on his way.

"That was… odd," I say, as much to myself as Alfur. "Where were we going?"

"The library? It could have something about Nisse spaces."."

The book on Nisse seemed to know about as much about them as I did. Was Frida really the first person to actually take the time to befriend a Nisse or something? I slammed my head into the Nisse book, ready to pick up and leave my less than fruitless efforts for...

"Looking for something else?" The Librarian wheeled in on her ladder.

"Proof that my friends aren't dead I suppose."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm not sure about that but, I might have something else for you. Come with me." My head shot up at the thought. The Librarian slide down her ladder and gestured. "Come." She took me over to the secret door Hilda had told us of. I sat down in one of the red chairs as the Librarian was shuffling through some books.

"How've you been since Johanna died?" The Librarian asked.

"That's an odd question."

"I've been interested in you, and Hilda, since you got that streak of blue hair that night in the cemetery." She paused to look at me. "Did you ever think you'd be safer without her?"

"I'd NEVER wish I hadn't met Hilda!" " A deafening quiet followed, and though we were all alone, it felt like everyones eyes were on me. And I guess technically, they were. "I… I know she's dangerous, but everything that's happened isn't her fault."

"I felt bad for her too when Johanna passed. She's a very special girl."

"Yeah I know. She's been life changing. She helped with my nightmare spirits, getting over a few fears..."

"Do you love her?" She asked turning her head.

"Wh-What? Why do people always ask that!"

"David, love doesn't have to be romantic. All sorts of different relationships can be called love. It can be platonic, or between two girls, even between an Elf and a Thunderbird." "Hey!" Alfur butts in.

"Don't tell me they haven't noticed by now, elf." Said the Librarian.

"Wait, are you dating, Raven?" I asked.

"I don't know David." He slumps back at that. "We don't know yet and that's why we haven't said anything to you."

"See David, love is a lot more than some canned story about a boy and a girl. When you grow up maybe you'll meet a nice boy, or maybe you won't like romance at all and focus on loving your friends."

"I guess I do love her then." I smiled a little as the words came out, like I figured out where the last piece of a puzzle goes.

"See. That wasn't so hard." She had finally selected a book and what appeared to be a notebook from the shelf. "So I could not find any stories about someone physically interrupting a witch raising the dead… and living." My heart skipped a beat; my scalp suddenly itchy as I thought back to that night.

"My guess is this." She continued, flipping through the pages. "You crossed into the middle of Hilda trading her life-force with her mother and now you have a streak of hair that matches Hilda's. I think you absorbed a little of her magic instead of it killing you."

"That's terrifying. Am I a witch now?" I ask.

"Technically a boy is a wizard but, you can be a witch if you want. Although if I had to guess you don't have much magic, only a percentage compared to your friend."

"Would it be enough to find my friends?"

"David, if only it were so easy. You should already know this, but there's always a sacrifice or catch with witchcraft. By now Hilda could have possession of your soul, you could've died raising ghosts, or Hilda could've died trying to bring her mom back. She hasn't even been here that long." The Librarian was trying to be comforting.

"Please?" I begged. "I need to find her."

"You kids... I'll send you home with some things you can try to do. But only very simple magic, okay?"

"Thank you!" I smiled the biggest smile I had in a few days. The Librarian took us up to her copier with some books. As she copied she explained the books were not allowed out of the library, especially after the stunt Hilda pulled. As we prepared to leave Alfur spoke up once more.

"How did you know about me and Raven? Was it magic?" Alfur had a notepad ready, presumably to write down the magic spell.

"Maybe the magic of cinema." She laughs. "You two are at a lot of the same movies as me. Guess you never noticed over all the hand holding." She was laughing harder now. Alfur blushed."It's really cute because neither of you have hands!" She was clearly getting some joy out of picking on Alfur. He now had his arms crossed and was pouting.

"Okay David let's-" Before he could finish, Alfur was tumbling to the floor as I bent over, the pain returning to my stomach again.

"David?" exclaimed the Librarian as she grabbed me. The pain began to ease and she released her grip on me.

"I'm alright." I said, but I realized she wasn't looking at me; she was looking at her hand. "What, was there a bug on me?"

She turns her hand, releasing a tuft of blue hair towards the floor. bending over me and rubbed my head, more blue hairs fluttered to the floor.

"David. Was Hilda injured the last time you saw her?" She had a deathly serious expression.

"She… She was bitten by the hound." I looked to the library floor, now covered in my hair.

"Where was she bitten David?"

"Kind of… in her middle I guess?" She shot up and sprinted down the hall, holding my hand in a vice grip as she went.

"I'm a fool David! A damned fool! You didn't absorb her magic, you absorbed some of her life energy!"

"What's that mean!"

"You have a little of her inside of you! A link to Hilda herself!"

"Is that way my tummy hurts? Because Hilda's does? Does that mean Hilda is alive!" I grabbed the Librarians cloak and ecstasy propelled me forward.

"Quite possibly David, but you are likely only feeling a little of what she does. And I'm worried that your blue hair is falling out."

"What's that mean?" I return to a calmer demeanor, but inside I was anything but. A thousand possibilities all raced through my mind about what happened. What had I done to her.

The Librarian put a hand on my shoulder as Alfur climbed back up to greet it.

"I think it means she doesn't have long."

To be continued in part 7: The Nightmare Spirit

Hilda: Remorse of an Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie


	7. The Nightmare Spirit

_If my life were a story, this would be the climax. What if I can't save her? What if I can never go home?_

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Chapter VII: The Nightmare Spirit_

Light spills into my eyes. The ground under my back is cold and wet. Through the branches of pine trees I can see clouds, dark ones. What even happened? Last I recalled I was watching David's face disappear as I fell into the Nisse void with-

"Hilda!" I shot up. I was in the forest, not one I knew. I got to my feet and sprinted forward, passing countless evergreens before stopping. I'm a Sparrow Scout. I have all sorts of badges for survival and tracking. I was no good to myself or Hilda at my worn sparrow scouts uniform I rotate my sash to so I can see basic survival badge and slap it against my chest.

"Shelter and water" I whisper to myself, full of determination. There's nothing for me to determine north without the sun right now unfortunately. I grab a long straight stick and throw it in front of me. If I keep doing this I ensure I'm moving straight.

It's hard to tell how much time had passed. Maybe an hour, maybe two, when I came upon a cave nestled in the side of a hill, I couldn't tell how deep it was. There was a chance something else was already in there, but if I didn't find a better spot soon it would have to do, so I worked around the cave. After gathering some sticks I began to hear water and sprinted to the source of the sound. A river came into view; it was a huge relief until I noticed something by the water. Hilda.

"Hilda!" I ran down to her side. She was cold and wet, but breathing and with a heartbeat. Her beautiful hair full of blood and mud, shirt completely destroyed, stomach sliced with the teeth of the Black Hound. I needed to move her and stop her bleeding. I took her skirt and rinsed it, so I could clean her up. After cleaning Hilda's wounds I put my Sparrow Scout shirt on her I had thrown it on top of my own pajama shirt when the Hound attacked, and Hilda needed something over her wounds.I gathered some of the more sturdy sticks I could find, and I began to stabilize her core, but I needed some kind of cordage. I looked to my Sparrow Sash, hesitated a bit, and finally ripped it, and tied it around the sticks.

"This might hurt, Hilda" I put my arms around her shoulders and hoisted her onto my back. By the time we returned to the cave, the light was fading. I grabbed what sticks I had and began prepping a friction fire starter.

After fiddling with the thing for an hour I managed to start a fire. I looked at Hilda slumped in the mouth of the cave..

"Think Raven Leader would be proud?" I asked her. I had built a small rack for Hilda's remaining clothes to dry. It seemed strange that her wounds were large but not deep for the most part. As if the hound wasn't trying to kill her, only protect itself. Come to think of it, the Hound only hit Raven Leader and Raven. If the Hound was out to kill, Hilda would be dead.

As dark settled it began to really sink in what was going on.

I could be anywhere in the world.

I was stuck in the woods with no food, no tools, no ways to find help.

Hilda would die in front of me soon, her wounds were too severe.

I was going to die here.

Right on the cold ground where I was laying.

I awoke to a whoosh. I snapped to being alert and looked around, the fire now burning low. Hilda was gone. I moved to where she had been nervously. There were scuff marks, like she'd been pulled into the cave. It was eerily quiet. Then, something grabbed my ankles, and everything went black.

Frida's Nightmare...

I felt like I'd been hit over the head.

"Frida! Go!" David yelled out of his window, pointing into town. He slammed the window. I remember now… I'd just hit Hilda. Why did I do that? I pulled my hoodie over my head and turned into town.

As I came into town, I heard some music. I came upon the Woodman, playing music for loose change on some sort of string instrument.

"Frida right?" He asked. I nodded.

"You look like you just committed a crime, you don't seem the type, but who am I to judge" He stated, obviously judging me.

"I just hit one of my best friends..." I whispered under my breath.

"That doesn't seem very friendly."

"I'm not sure what I was thinking, or if I can take it back." I sat next to the Woodman, and listened to his song, watching the people of Trolberg pass by. Did I even deserve friends? The Woodman pat me on the back, however I realized he was also shoving me forward a bit. I didn't want to go home, so I turned to the woods.

I was now at the entrance to the trails leading into the woods, the sun out of the sky. Maybe I shouldn't be too late. I already lost my friends, I didn't want to anger my mom. I turned back to Trolberg.

"Hey Frida." I jumped. Kelly floated in front of me.

"Coming to crash another Marra gathering?"

"No."

"What's wrong? Afraid?" The Marra smirked

"I just ruined all my friendships. Can you leave please?"

"No friends huh?" The Marra smiled a little."Come with me Frida." The girl picked me up and floated me into the woods. I was unable to shake loose, so I just crossed my arms and held still. The green glow of a Marra gathering came into view.

"Again Kelly!" The girl with pigtails was floating over the others.

"Girls, I think this one might be perfect."

"What am I perfect for?" I asked, still dangling from Kelly's arms.

"To be a Marra of course!" A dozen pairs of eyes fell on me. A girl with long hair and glasses came up to me.

"I don't know Kelly. She looks… afraid. And weak." She adjusted her glasses.

"Just let her stay tonight" Kelly dropped me onto a log. I was too afraid to leave now. The pigtails Marra returned to her spot.

The other Marra rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so I trapped him in the hall of mirrors with no exit. Then he ran into a mirror and blinked, and when he opened his eyes, his head was a Raven's head! Then he started running, and every time he hit a dead end, he turned more into a bird!" The girl cackled. The green wisps emerged from the fire, heading to be swallowed by the girls. Then one came at me!

I opened my mouth to gasp, but the wisp slipped in. It slithered down my throat, warm but not burning, until it hit my stomach which started burning. It felt like static went outward, dissipating throughout my body.

"Okay, not bad!" The pigtails girl said. The rest of the night followed the pattern of a girl telling a story and another wisp being forced down my throat, with each one it got easier, and strangely I felt happier by the end of the night. After, Kelly helped me sneak to my bedroom.

The first night I had a dream where Hilda looked up at me, her face bruised, and she just screamed that awful scream. This repeated for a few weeks. Kelly continued bringing me to the Marra gatherings. Two weeks after I'd hit Hilda, she asked me if I wanted to learn "the way of the Marra". I wanted to refuse her, but I said yes. She took me to David's house, slipping in and out of the shadows long after dark.

"Alright girl, here's what we'll do. I'm going to show you how to get into someone's dreams, then we'll have you do it alone." Kelly took my hand, and everything went green, then we were in front of David's bed.

"It'll be a bit before you can fly well." Kelly whispered.

"Now watch!" Kelly perched herself on top of David, slowly putting more weight on him. He began writhing.

"Okay!" Kelly grinned as she grabbed my arm and everything went green again. Suddenly the pair of us were floating above the streets of downtown Trolberg as David walked down an empty street below us.

"Alright Frida, the trick is that you need to envision the nightmare, of course it helps to know what the person fears." She chuckles "Luckily for you, David is pretty much afraid of everything. I once scared him with just a lamp!"

"I- I'm not sure I think I, want to scare David."

"You said it yourself. He's not your friend anymore." She said, the sun suddenly disappeared and the moon shown behind her, her teeth shining in through. Below us David began running.

"Watch this!" Kelly suddenly warped into a wolf like creature.

"I'm the Black Hound!" She giggled. I had a bizarre feeling that she didn't look like the actual Black hound. Something almost like a memory flashed in my head, a large wolf with red eyes sprinting at me. I snapped back to reality and Kelly was chasing David. Her mouth was agape, then she bit down on him, and suddenly we were back in David's house, outside his room. I could hear David awake and hyperventilating. Kelly was watching through his keyhole, laughing quietly.

"Okay Frida now you get to try."

"But David's awake."

"Sure, but Hilda isn't." Kelly walked over to Hilda's door and opened it.

"I'm really not comfortable with this" I backed away towards the stairs.

"It's too late to turn back Frida. Give your ex-friend a nightmare, and become the Marra you were meant to be!" Kelly pulled me on top of Hilda. Hilda began to writhe, and then we were in.

We were floating inside Hilda's room as she was reading in her bed.

"Well this is less terrifying since the last time I was in here." Kelly wandered around the room, like something was missing from the room but she didn't know what.

"Oh yeah! Didn't Hilda's dream scare you away last time?"

"Umm... Anyway what's she afraid of?" I had another weird flash, this time of Hilda laying on the ground, wearing only a shirt and covered in blood. Kelly hit me across the face."Frida, come on!" She said, pushing me down to Hilda.

"Frida?" Hilda put her book in front of her like a shield. She was afraid of me.

"Do it Frida!" I knew how to scare her. I raised my hand, and balled it into a fist. Hilda raised the book to cover her face and started trembling. Then everything went green. Kelly and I tumbled to Hilda's floor. Something snapped around my legs and the lights turned on.

"Hey Marra!" David yelled, wielding several leather belts. "Frida?" He said surprised.

"Frida?" Hilda's voice came from behind me, sounding weak. "Frida, were you in my dream?"

"Of course kid!" Kelly said triumphantly, bound on the floor next to me by one of David's belts

"You're a Marra?" David was looking at me now, his grip loosened and visibly shocked.

"I um..." I stuttered as I tried to back away, but discovered I too had a belt around my legs. Hilda unbound herself from the belt David put on her.

"Do you know what these girls did to me Frida!" David was livid and for a brief second his hair looked blue like hilda's. Hilda was now crying, and had turned back into her pillow.

"This is what you do instead of apologizing! Now you hit me in my dreams too!" Hilda was crying profusely. Then I realized.

"No! This isn't what happened!" Suddenly Kelly, David, and Hilda were staring at me. Everyone's eyes glowing bright red. "I told Kelly no when she asked if I wanted to be a Marra!"

The world around me disintegrated and I was left floating in a black void. With a deafening clap Hilda appeared in front of me. She was the way I had left her, injured and half dressed. Suddenly I was surrounded by Hildas as they formed a tight circle around me. They all spoke at once.

"How dare you!" They all pointed at me.

"I had that whole dream planned out, and you ruined it!"

"What are you? A Marra?" I screamed. The Hildas began laughing.

"That's just offensive! A Marra!"

"Then what are you!" I demanded.

"Humans refer to me as an Alp." The Hilda's grinned a toothy smile and eyed me like a wolf looks at deer.

"What are you doing to me!"

"I'm trying to enjoy some of the awful things laying in your subconscious while I drink all of your blood!" The Hildas licked their lips as napkins appeared around their necks. "Now let's put you back in a dream where you have no control." They raise their right hands, preparing to snap their fingers. I jumped at the one in front of me and grabbed their waist as the other Hildas descended on me and pinned me down. The Hilda I jumped at towered over me, ready to snap their fingers.

"The only way out is by losing your sanity, or losing your life." Her eyes turned red. I closed my eyes, ready to accept spending the rest of my life in a bad dream.

A dream.

"Hey Alp!" I opened my eyes. "This is my dream!" I ripped my arm free and punched the closest Hilda. She dissipated into dust. The Hildas all combined into one Hilda.

"No!" She screamed.

"Yes" I said tauntingly. I snapped my fingers and Hilda disappeared. I was alone in the void now. I grasped my hands in front of me, tearing the black void asunder.

"What will you do?" Fake Hilda's voice echoed.

"I'm waking up, and saving Hilda!"

"Unfortunately I can't stop you from waking up now. But Hilda is mine!" Something pushed me through the light. I hit ground with a smack, and all I could see around me was light.

In the real world...

"Frida!" A male voice exclaimed.

"Holy shit, David we need to get her inside!" A familiar female voice responded. I heard the sound of books dropping to the ground and rapid footsteps as I lost consciousness.

To be continued in part VIII: The Sparrow Scouts

Hilda: Remorse of an Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie


	8. The Sparrow Scouts

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Chapter VIII: The Sparrow Scouts_

_ "What happened Frida?" David's voice came from beside me.__ He looked into my eyes, the world still spinning around him.__"Where's Hilda?" _

_ "With the Alp" I whispered._

_ "An Alp?__"__ I could hear the librarian moving around, but __couldn't see her__._

_ "That's bad, especially if Hilda is already hurt and her mind is weak." I could feel a tear running down the side of my face. As the light faded once more, I called out to her._

_ "Hilda!"_

Hilda's nightmare_..._

"Hilda?" Frida said, tapping me on the shoulder

"I'm sorry, my head got a little foggy there."

"Okay-like I was saying, welcome to your first Sparrow Scout badge challenge!"

"Where do we start?"

"With my action plan!" Frida held the document in the air and the sun glinted off of the cover. Frida began taking pictures of the area.

"Was she raised by elves?" I asked David.

"Maybe!" He laughed. A day passed quickly with raking, weed pulling, and marking off the future garden with stakes. Of course we also had to drop the weeds off at the mulching center.

That night I had a dream about a baby Troll running around my school, it felt so real. I overslept a bit and was almost late meeting Frida and David at the park. When we arrived our site was destroyed. We began inspecting the area when we heard a noise. Twig began growling. The three of us stood back to back. An Onion shaped creature sprinted from the bushes! With a garden spade in hand he bashed David and Frida in the shins. He turned to come at me, but met with Twig in the middle. Twig slowly forced him back.

"Call off the hound!" begged the little man guarding himself with the spade.

"Only if you surrender the garden spade!" He released the weapon and I beckoned Twig to me. Staying aggressive, he told us he was called a Vittra, and that he had been hibernating when we dug up other sleeping Vittra, and put a stake in his head, waking him up. Frida offered to help, showing him her Sparrow Scout badges, before he snatched the sash and dove into a hole.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Frida as she followed him in. David and I sprinted to the hole, but saw no sign of Frida. I ran to our supplies, grabbing a rope.

"David, I need you to hold this!"

"What?"

"Just hold it so I can get back up!" I stood at the mouth of the hole. I looked down, ready to jump, but I began feeling dizzy. I sat down beside the hole.

"Are you afraid of heights?" asked David.

"N...no! An adventurer isn't afraid of anything!"

"It looks like you are." I shot him a dirty look.

After a moment he continued. "Look Hilda, I'll go in after her. You just stay here." David took the rope and tied it around himself. I held the end as he closed his eyes and jumped, screaming the entire way down."I'll be back soon Hilda!"

The rope went limp and I was left with Twig, at the side of the hole. Why couldn't I jump? That was nothing new for me. Why couldn't I do it?

An hour passed and I began to worry. I had a hallucination of David, only he was covered in burns and with a streak of blue in his hair. I began crying. Why was I crying?

"Hilda! Pull the flippin' rope up!" I grabbed the rope and pulled, David came into view, followed by Frida and the Vittra.

"We were pulling the rope for like 5 minutes!" David said begrudgingly.

"I'm really sorry. I must have zoned out."

"Hilda, have you been crying? I'm okay, see?" Frida was as confident looking as ever.

"Okay girls we need to go!" The Vittra was visibly angry as he called his miniature cow over.

"He's going to help us save the other Vittra from being mulched!" David waved me forward and the four of us sprinted back to town.

Frida arrived at the gate to the Big Chipper first.

"We're too late! It's closed!" Frida shook the padlocked gate in vain.

"Let's just come back tomorrow." David suggested.

"Wait Look!" The Vittra shouted, pointing at the conveyor, full of sleeping Vittra headed up to the Chipper.

"It's now or never!" Frida began scaling the fence.

"You know sometimes under is better than over!" The Vittra rammed a hole through the bottom of the fence with his cow, and David and I followed. Frida scaled the conveyor ramp to the highest Vittra, with myself closer to the bottom, and David and the Vittra making a pile out of the rescued. Like an assembly line Vittra were removed from the belt by the dozens.

"Look! At the top! Georgie Boy! He's the last one" The Vittra pointed frantically.

"I've got him!" Frida began running to the top. Inches from the Chipper she grabbed the little Vittra and began descending.

"Hilda!" She passed Georgie down to me, and I passed him to David.

Frida screamed. I looked back up to see she had tripped and was headed towards the Chipper. I began running to her, but my legs became wobbly. My legs gave as I neared the top and I reached out for Frida.

Our hands missed. All the color drained from Frida's eyes as she stared into mine. Her foot reached the mouth of the Big Chipper-

I woke up with a scream. I was hyperventilating. Twig was looking at me from the end of my bed.

"Hilda! Are you okay?" Mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"I'm fine!" I called back. What a traumatic dream. But in what world would I be afraid of heights? I slipped into my daytime clothes and left my room. Mom's drawing pad seemed to have something new on it. It looked like a negative image of me except with my Sparrow Scouts sash, with 8 badges.

"Hilda! Why are you in your day clothes?" Mom asked.

"It's seven in the morning." I sat down on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep more?" Mom asked in a more aggressive tone.

"Yes mom! Why would an adventurer sleep all day?" I asked. "And what's up with the weird picture?"

"Oh well it's not done yet, haven't quite gotten to the last badge yet!"

"No I mean why draw a creepy picture of me?

"I thought it suited the mood."

"I'm very confused."

"It's all part of your story!" Mom's head rotated 180 degrees and her eyes glowed red.

"Now go back to bed so I can finish the final chapter!"

"Your not mom!" I shot up. Someone grabbed my left arm! It was another fake mom! Then another of her grabbed my other arm. I looked back at the red eyed mom, now walking towards me. I struggled to break free.

"Now let's get back to where I control your fate!" Mom pointed a finger at me, the human flesh peeling back to reveal a demonic hand.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"This is my dream!" Demon mom stopped.

"That's true, it is your dream. But I control all of it. Including your memories and subconscious fears!" Suddenly I was pulled to the floor. I landed so hard everything went white briefly. The mom's holding my arms had collapsed. I turned to my right and saw mom's face, expressionless, dead. Then I remembered. The car accident. The Demon mom sat down on my chest, weighing more than she should. I began crying as it became harder to breath.

"That's right, all your fault! She's gone! And all you've done since is hurt your friends! You're not brave! You're just a scared little girl! And you've lost almost everything." I was shaking, hyperventilating and sobbing. I looked away from her.

"You look at your mom while she's talking!" She grabbed my chin and turned it to her face. Her teeth were now bloody fangs, like the Black Hound's.

"You really don't have much left in you. I think I'll only get one more dream out of you before your mind is gone forever." With a sickening laugh that echoed through my mind, Demon mom reeled back, and plunged her head down, sinking her teeth into my neck.

I sat up screaming. I put one hand on my chest as I caught my breath. My hair was dripping with sweat. Another nightmare. What was it about even, my mind was totally blank. Two knocks came from my door.

"You okay Hilda?" David came into the room. He stretched his arms, yawning, before sitting down. He immediately shot up and grimaced. I looked to where he'd sat down. I'd wet the bed. I was too embarrassed to look back up at him.

"You should get this cleaned up before mom finds out and gets mad again." David left the room, shaking out his left hand. I got up and discarded my wet clothes before heading to the shower.

As I sat with the water hitting my head, and watching as it circled the drain, I couldn't help but wonder what dream I'd had. Honestly everything felt foggy in this moment. I couldn't even remember what day of the week it was. Then again did it matter? I'd started more days like this than I could count in the year since mom died. I laid back, letting the water hit my chest. Would anything be different if I hadn't gotten up this morning?

To be concluded in part IX: Remorse Of An Adventurer

Hilda: Remorse of an Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie


	9. Remorse Of An Adventurer

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Denouement: Remorse Of An Adventurer_

I slipped into my school clothes and carried my bedding down to the washer. David's mom followed shortly behind.

"Did you wet the bed again Hilda?" She sounded disappointed; I just nodded in agreement."You're a teenager now Hilda, if this keeps up, we'll have to make you sleep in diapers."

"Like wetting the bed isn't embarrassing enough. Next you're going to tell me I'm doing badly in school, right?"

"Well, you are, but you also aren't letting me help you. I'm just trying to be a good mom." She knelt down and put her hand on my shoulder, striking the same pose I've seen her in at least once a day for the past week.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't my mom. So stop trying to be" I pulled myself free to leave for school, shedding a tear on the way.

Ever since I returned to school people don't say hi to me anymore. Not that I've really wanted them to ever since someone started a rumor I was dating David, and that's why he changed his hair. On top of the messed up implications of dating my brother, it just reminds me about how I hurt him with magic, again. Not to mention how my failure to bring her back caused it.

While I was "away" I fell behind a grade, so every morning begins with a stinging reminder as I say goodbye to the only people I know anymore. I sometimes just watch the wind blow by from the classroom window, thinking about how small I am compared to the world, and try to muster the effort to pretend I'm paying attention if my teachers get onto me.

"Hilda!" I finally noticed Ms. Hallgrim calling me.

"Yes Ms. Hallgrim"

"Please try and focus." She resumed her math lesson. She initially would give me detention for that, but I think she's given up. It's not like I'm trying to disrespect her, just sometimes I just sort of shutdown. I don't even remember what happens while the time passes, it's just like my brain turns off. I tried to focus until lunch. I really did, but all the words just seemed to garble together.

"It's time for my favorite class!" David happily came over to the table. Alfur came out of his backpack.

"Hi Hilda!" He waved ecstatically.

"Hey Alfur, how's shadowing David going?"

"You aren't still mad about that are you Hilda?" I remain silent in response to Alfur's question."The elves wanted more reports, so they made me choose another human to follow, it wasn't my choice." Alfur's mood had done a complete 180, after a second of silence Frida arrived.

"Hey Frida." David said, his face clearing up at an excuse to break the tension..

"Hey David. How are you doing Hilda?" She asks, sitting down next to me.

"I'm just trying to get through the school day right now." A moment of silence passes.

"You still coming over for game night, right Frida? It's Monopoly night!" Alfur pulls out the monocle for his businessman costume.

"Alfur we already know you'll win, do you need to wear the costume?" David asks.

"Actually I can't make it. I'm hanging out with the Woodman tonight." Frida says, looking away from Hilda as she speaks.

"How do you hang out with the Woodman? Doesn't he normally he just show up, not the other way around?"

"He's teaching me guitar."

David's mouth hung open for a moment before he composed himself enough to ask, "How did that arrangement come up?"

"I made a deal where he can be at my house without letting me know ahead of time, or bothering him while he is there."

"Well that makes sense." David said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Another moment of silence.

"Are you mad at me Frida?" I ask.

"No, Hilda." Lunch was quiet from then on.

Whoosh! My body met my bed, face first. I shook my backpack off and kicked my boots to the floor. Frida was definitely mad at me. I thought about the time she hit me often. I had since forgiven her, but I never really shook the memory. The first thought that came to mind every time I see her is how she hurt me. Four o'clock became five in what felt like an instant, dinner passed, and David brought the game up; Alfur won, jaunting around the board in his costume, dragging the play money around like a cape. Before I knew it I was back in bed, another day that didn't seem to feel like anything.

"Hey!" I shot up out of bed and met the pigtail Marra, the fear in my eyes visible off her own. I was so frustrated with everything it turned to courage, and I ripped off the covers to reveal a belt around my body.

"Come on Hilda, don't ruin my night with this belt thing." She crossed her arms and started looking around my room for something to entertain her.

"Why do you keep giving me nightmares! I wet the bed last night because of you!"

"Actually this is my first time here in a while. Turns out you're just a bed-wetter!" She made a mocking pouty face, then flashed a crooked smile."Now, take off the belt or I'll tell the Rat King you wet your bed still."

"Just tell him. It wouldn't be the worst rumor about me out there." The Marra's smile turned to a frown.

"You really aren't the girl who asked me to give her nightmares anymore."

"Yeah I know. I was stupid back then. That girl is dead." I laid back on my pillow just hoping she'd leave.

"Newsflash freak, you're not dead." The Marra turned into a green wisp and left through the door. I'm still not sure who is more right.

In the real world...

"David I'm not lying to you!" The Librarian shouted, water jumping from the glass as she slammed it down in front of me.

"You can't tell me teleportation is impossible! Frida appeared on our doorstep 5 minutes ago!"

"I told you I'm only human! I'm not a demon of some sort! And you're just a child!" She shouted at David, who promptly stormed off to another part of the library, cursing under his breath. The Librarian came back over to me.

"You know he's just worried about Hilda." I said weakly.

"Frida, you're lucky to be here as it is. An Alp isn't like the Marra girls. You need to have an incredibly strong mind to wrest back control of your dreams from one." David returned and slapped a book on the nearest table with a thump.

"David. There's nothing. NOTHING. That we can do. I'm already trying to figure out how we explain Frida appearing at the library." The Librarian walked over to the nearest chair, holding her head as if she had a headache.

"Let's use one of these demon summoning rituals!" David pointed at his book.

"NO! No demon summoning!" The Librarian stood up and shouted a spell. The books of the library began flying and re-shelving themselves, all emanating the same violet aura as her eyes as they whipped past the Librarian. "We are outmatched here! Hilda's fate is in her own hands! She'll have to overcome her nightmares on her own." The Librarian's magical aura faded.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" David asked.

"Pray to whatever gods you worship." The Librarian returned to her chair. David smashed his head on the table. Hilda wouldn't go down easily, right?

Hilda's Nightmare...

Saturday morning arrived without further notice, and no wet bed. David would be going to Sparrow Scouts this morning and I'd be left alone for a few hours. I told them I'd go back to scouts eventually. I always looked forward to a long bath and listening to the radio every weekend. While I was running my bath I began hearing jazz from downstairs. Woodman. I headed for the stairs.

"Oh, I thought everyone left." He said.

"Don't you live at Frida's now?"

"No, I read at Frida's. I come here for the record player." I sit down on the couch.

"Honestly Woodman, I envy you sometimes. No attachments."

"Who said I didn't have attachments. Besides, your friends need you."

"No one needs me. If I disappeared now, nothing would change."

"I think quite a few people would miss you."

"Honestly I think I've only ever made the lives of other people worse ever since I befriended that Giant."

"You should ask those people what they think about that." The Woodman collected his things and headed for the door. "I'll be at Frida's house."

I returned to the bathroom and finally began my bath. Did I really need to be around? I really don't seem to serve a purpose now. I started holding my breath. My chest grew tighter and the world slowed, then I exhaled. I suppose I couldn't just choose to stop breathing.

"Hilda!" Who was that? The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I hopped out of the bath and slipped into a towel. "Hilda it's mom!" I ran to the source of her voice, but all I found was an empty living room, the only motion coming from the ceiling fan. It's not the first time I've heard her voice since the accident. Now I was just cold, and sad, and utterly exposed. I laid down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, letting myself zone out and see patterns in the spinning fan. I could never return to the life I knew. All I had now was this version where I was just a burden. I held my breath again, going for long enough to see double, then I exhaled, still here. What if I could just be gone?

I went to the kitchen and grabbed the step ladder. I set it up in the living room, and pulled the cord to shut the fan off, sticking my hand between the blades to force it to a stop immediately. I returned to my room and grabbed the rope I'd been using to learn knots. I secured the rope around the fan, and left a hole the size of my head at the other end. Was this really my future? I wasn't wanted anymore. Everyone but David left me. And I've hurt David too many times, he was just too nice to say anything to me.

I climbed the ladder, locking eyes with the opening in the rope. I'd seen this happen in movies, although usually there was someone doing this to someone else. I could just kick out the ladder and that'd be it. I inserted my head. The world was quiet as I stood with the slack rope around my neck.

"Hilda. Take the step." Mom's voice came from behind me, but I didn't look. "Come be with me Hilda."

I lifted my right foot.

"No!" David's voice rang out.

Silence rang out after that, screaming in my ears.

"Are you here David?" I whispered, and had never heard myself so loud.

"Hilda's too strong to go this way!" David's voice seemed like it was being broadcast to me.

"Hey!" Mom's voice was back now. "Isn't this what you want?"

Isn't it?

In the real world...

"What are you doing David?" I ask him, his eyes slammed shut, face red, forehead scrunched like he was holding all the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm thinking, and hoping really hard for Hilda!" I didn't really have any means to respond to that. He just kept sitting there, his fist clenched so tight I could see blood dripping down his palms, the last strands of his blue hair falling over his face. They glinted in the sun, a beautiful cyan despite their dwindling numbers.

Hilda's dream...

The room around me grew dim, and I was only able to see what was immediately in front of me. A figure appeared out of the shadows.

"Come on Hilda. I miss you." Mom stood in front of me now, arms open wide. Nothing had ever looked so comfortable. I put my hands around the rope.

"Wait!" David appeared to my right, my beret planted on top of his head where his hair puffs up. He pointed menacingly at mom."Hilda should make her own choices, you aren't the boss of her!"

"She's lost her home and her entire family! She has nothing left!" Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'm her brother now! You're a liar!" David stood between me and mom. Mom moved up and grabbed the rope. The room vanished into nothing, leaving only me, David, and Mom with the rope.

"Choose the right thing Hilda." David looked into my eyes.

"If I choose mom, the pain is gone, and I won't burden you anymore David." I could feel tears running down my face now. Mom smiled. "I can quit all the grief, nightmares and emptiness."

He looked down, like he was a small child who lost their stuffed animal.

"But you're right- an adventurer must never quit." I take my beret off of his head and place it on mine. David smiles as he turns to dust, leaving only mom and the rope.

"Mom always tried for me no matter what. And I think she'd want me to do the same. You aren't my mother." The fake mom turned angry.

"Fine then. You still aren't strong enough to fight me, I'll put you in the noose myself!" She jumped on top of me, forcing the rope over my head. I put my hands in between it and my neck, barely getting air.

"You won't win!" I choke out the words."This is my mind, and I won't die by your hand!"

"Just how will you stop me?" Mom asked with an evil smile.

"You can't kill me, because my mother is gone!" Mom suddenly stopped.

"How can you just accept that!" She started turning gray.

"I don't want to lie to myself anymore." Mom's hands turned to dust and I broke free. I look into my mother's eyes, just as I remember them."I'm going to be with my family now." Then she's gone, her place taken by a doorway. The Trolberg library appeared on the other side, David was sitting in a chair with Frida across from him.

"Your body might not survive that trip if you jump through, stay here and die peacefully with me." Mom's voice echoed.

"When have I ever been afraid of a leap of faith?" I smiled, turned around, put my arms out to my sides, and fell backward into the light.

The End

Hilda: Remorse of an Adventurer, written by D.D. Danger, inspired by ghost-buddie

Come back in a few weeks for a short epilogue, where I will answer any questions about the story.


	10. Epilogue: Dear Diary,

_Remorse Of An Adventurer_

_Epilogue: Dear Diary,_

Hey

I know it's been a few days since we talked. Sorry. Honestly, I never thought I'd be the type to write in a diary, so I think I deserve some slack on that front. But I really do need this. Need to write everything that's happened down, so I'll believe it really happened when I look back. It took us so long to explain how I got back to Trolberg. It was a TOTAL nightmare (maybe I shouldn't call it that, _because it really was one_). I think everyone has been starting to settle into a new normal at least.

Alfur and Raven have been a bit more open about whatever it is they are doing together, but it seems like they are happy and I guess that's what matters.

David hangs out with the librarian a lot now. Apparently he wants to learn magic, but it sounds like he isn't having much luck. As a whole he's been trying to be busy, or at least seem busy.

Hilda has been drawing a lot since she woke up. She even went up on Raven to draw the city from above. She showed me a few drawings. One that caught my eye was a picture of her shadow, with a bright red scouts sash, and nine badges. She said she saw it in a dream. Next to it she had a black and white copy of the picture we took when we met the Vittra, she was getting ready to decorate a border around it, something to do with a new beginning.

I did something today that sort of surprised me. Hilda told me I was learning guitar from the Woodman in her dream, so I decided it might be an adventure. I went for it. He's teaching me some chords tonight.

We're definitely the weird kids at school now. There was nothing to do about it, but we're together again, the three of us. Hilda calls us her family now, and I really want to live up to that for her.

Sorry to cut it short today, but I'll be back to write again; apparently David found some new information about Alps at the library...

-Frida

First- I got a lot of complaints about the dream chapters, I've since updated chapters 7 and 8 to denote when they are in dream sequences (like I formatted chapter 9).

Some questions:

Q: MJ (Fanfiction) on Chapter 8: It was probably intentional on your part, but I found the last two chapters very confusing. I suppose that was the point since it's taking place in a dream, but I couldn't figure out when or if there were moments taking place in the real world.

A: I got a lot of criticism on the dream chapters, I tried to separate reality and dream more in the last chapter, but if I could do this again I'd probably redo chapters 7 and 8. (I got a few other general complaints about these two chapters and I'm leaving them out)

Q: vincentberkan (fanfiction) on chapter 7: Who's POV is it? David or Frida's?

A: Same as above, I did a bad job differentiating what was part of Frida's dream (where she was narrating) and the cuts to the real world (where david was narrating).

Q: Guest on Chapter 5: Oh my, where will they end up now? It could be anywhere in the world. Nice take on the Hilda series. But why didn't Johanna come back as a ghost?

A: Hilda was trying to bring her back to life, not raise her as a ghost.

Q: Guest on Chapter 9: Question. Is Hilda officially into David's family?

A: Yes.

Q: eecobeo on Chapter 9: Her mother could actually come to her and her dream or could be like Mufasa and Simba in The Lion King and since David's kind of a wizard you can maybe make a little bit of it happen

A: See you in Remorse of an Adventurer II :)

Thank you all for reading. Yes, there will be a sequel, but not right away. For now, check out my other Hilda story: Shadow Over Trolberg, and keep an eye out for Into The Hildaverse, coming soon.


End file.
